Inuyasha And His Love Lost
by blue-fairy19
Summary: OK its a story..... need thy say more!
1. End For One And Beginning For Another

P.S. There are swear word in this story so I'm warning you now  
  
Inu-yasha And His Love Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha , although I wish I did! :P  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Ok I'm back to my stories cause I love to write but I'm really bad at it although I really think this one wont be to terribly bad...just horrible  
  
*Surrounded By Dark *  
  
Inu-yasha: I've Lost Her. No. She's Still Here!.... Isn't She.  
  
*His Eyes Open Up*  
  
Inu-yasha: *Sighs*  
  
Miroku: Hey Inu-yasha Over here.  
  
Inu-yasha Walks by not noticing Miroku  
  
Miroku Walks Up To Inu-yasha.  
  
Miroku: You  
  
Inu-yasha Looks Up  
  
Miroku Then Punches Him Across The Face.  
  
Miroku: There's nothing You Can Do  
  
Inu-yasha Walks Away  
  
As The Day Goes By Miroku is Forced to Constantly punch Inu-yasha  
  
Miroku: I'm really getting sick and tired of you mopping around all day  
  
Inu-yasha: Well You Would Be Mopping around All Day If You Were Me!  
  
Miroku: Ahhh But I'm not  
  
Sleeping Inu-yasha  
  
~Flash-Back ~  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: NO KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wakes up gasping for air  
  
Inu-yasha: NO!  
  
Inu-yasha walking  
  
Inu-yasha : What have I done , Kagome  
  
~Flash-Back~  
  
Kykio: Inu-yasha This Girl, She Means Nothing To You!  
  
Kagome: Inu-yasha!  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kykio: Inu-yasha This Is The Last Straw I Will Not Stand It!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: Kikyo NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: Kykio!!! DAMB YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draws Tetsuaiga  
  
Inu-yasha: Kikyo this time you've gone too far!!!  
  
Kikyo: Inu-yasha!  
  
~Inu-yasha slashed the sword right through Kikyo killing her~  
  
~breathing heavily~  
  
~Tears Rolled From Inu-yasha Eyes*  
  
Anger Roared In His Heart  
  
And Sadness Filled His Soul  
  
Inu-yasha Walked Away from the Dead Body of Kikyo  
  
~At Kaede's hut-house-home-thingie~  
  
Kaede: Inu-yasha Has Been So Depressed Lately, Miroku Do You Know Why?  
  
Miroku: Yes, Its Just That, Well...  
  
Kaede: Yes.. Go On  
  
~Inu-yasha Walks In The Door~  
  
Inu-yasha: I'll Tell You What Happened, You Stupid Old Fart  
  
Kaede: *humph*  
  
Inu-yasha : Kikyo Well Jealous of Kagome So She Killed Her And Sent Her Down To the Pits Of Hell  
  
Kaede: ah I See , But Then What Happened To Kykio  
  
Inu-yasha: I put Her in Her Place.  
  
Kaede: Pardon  
  
Inu-yasha: You idiot , I KILLED HER!  
  
Kaede : *calmly* You Could Have said it with out Screaming it in my face  
  
Inu-yasha: What I had to, your deaf and stupid what was I supposed to do Whisper  
  
Kaede: No You...  
  
~While those to fought~  
  
Naraku: Poor Poor Kykio, Inu-yasha Killed You and Just Left You Here for three days.  
  
Naraku: You may just be useful to me *smirks *  
  
~Sango,Shippou, and Kirara (with myouga on her back) Walking back to the Hut-house-home-thingie majober ~  
  
Shippou : Sango isn't that Naraku?  
  
Sango: shhhh Get down  
  
~Naraku leaves~  
  
Sango: ok run!  
  
~at the hut-house-home thingie~  
  
Kaede: child what is wrong  
  
Sango: Naraku Just Took Kykio's body  
  
Inu-yasha: It was still there after three days, finally someone got rid of it  
  
Sango: I don't think he's going to use her for anything good  
  
Inu-yasha: so what's your point he can do what ever he wants to her I don't give a shit about the bastard.  
  
Miroku: I think we should all get some rest just in case Naraku tries to pull something  
  
Everyone Agrees  
  
Miroku: Sango why don't u sleep near me, for safety  
  
Sango: gives Miroku a ~die~ look  
  
Shippou: Miroku I don't think Sango's scared about Naraku trying to pull something I think she's scared of you trying something  
  
Miroku: ah hehehe or maybe you should just sleep where ever you want ^_^  
  
End Of Chappie One  
  
Authors note:  
  
Ok I Know its really really really really really bad but I still hope you will keep reading and who knows it might come out a really really really really really really really really really really really bad story!  
  
And You Don't Have to R+R if you don't wana  
  
But just don't flame please really bad story or not. It make me feel bad :( 


	2. The Stolen Loves Rin,Kagome and Kohaku

P.S. There are swear word in this story so I'm warning you now  
  
Inu-yasha And His Love Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha , although I wish I did! :P  
  
~ early in the morning ~  
  
Inu-yasha : hmmm ...... every ones still sleeping good  
  
~ Inu-yasha leaves the hut-house-home thingie majober ~  
  
Inu-yasha goes to the well  
  
Inu-yasha : well if Kykio could use this as a portal to hell maybe I can to..  
  
Inu-yasha Jumps down the well Then lands on the dirt  
  
Inu-yasha : Damb that bastard Kykio how , how did she open up that portal  
  
He Falls To his knees  
  
Inu-yasha: Kagome I promise to get you out of there and bring you back  
  
He Slams his fist against the ground  
  
Inu-yasha : ~whisper ~ I Promise..... I will come for you Kagome ....my love.....  
~ screaming~ I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Inu-yasha's Eyes soon fill with tears~  
  
~ back at the hut-house-home-thingie ~  
  
Sango wakes up and looks around  
  
Sango: Inu-yasha......  
  
~Sango walks over to the well only to find...~  
  
Sango:....Inu-yasha ~she whispers ~  
  
She then sits on the well ledge  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Kohaku throws his weapon at Sango Hurting her  
  
Sango : Ko...ha.ku..why.....  
  
~end of flash back ~  
  
Sango Starts crying  
  
Inu-yasha hears her crying  
  
Inu-yasha : Sango.....  
  
He Jumps Out of the well  
  
Then sits by Sango On the ledge  
  
Inu-yasha : I know how you feel Sango  
  
Sango : To lose the one you love  
  
Inu-yasha: Knowing there in the depths of hell....  
  
Sango : or Captured by Naraku ....  
  
Inu-yasha wraps his arm around Sango's shoulder  
  
Inu-yasha : We'll get both of them back.......some how or another......  
  
Everyone Else : Sango, Inu-yasha Were are you!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Inu-yasha stands up  
  
Inu-yasha : we should go back to the hags place  
  
Sango : ~laughs~ yeah I guess we should  
  
~the two walk back together~  
  
Miroku : there you are!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha : jeesh we went on a walk......  
  
Miroku whispers in Inu-yasha's ear  
  
Miroku : you didn't try anything did you  
  
Inu-yasha : WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku : good cause that's my job  
  
Sango Takes her Giant Boomerang And hits Miroku with it  
  
Sango : ~humph~  
  
She Walks Out the door pissed off  
  
Miroku : ouch.......  
  
Lays there twitching  
  
Inu-yasha : what you deserved it.....  
  
Sango: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Inu-yasha swings around and runs out the door  
  
There Sesshoumaru Has Sango Ready to cute her in half  
  
Inu-yasha : What Do you want!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru : Well Inu-yasha two can play at this game  
  
Inu-yasha : sure....But First What the hell Do you want with her!!!!!!  
  
Miroku comes out of Kaede's house  
  
Miroku : SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru : Where's Rin ~ he says calmly~  
  
Inu-yasha : We Don't have her !  
  
Naraku: I no , I do......  
  
Sesshoumaru :throws Sango to the ground  
  
Kirara transforms and catches Sango  
  
Sango : thanks Kirara  
  
~ up in the sky ~  
  
Naraku holds Rin (unconscious) in his arms  
  
Sesshoumaru : you put her down  
  
Naraku : ....Now why would I do a thing like that.....  
  
Naraku Starts to fade away  
  
Sesshoumaru : Naraku!  
  
Miroku : Stand Back  
  
Inu-yasha : don't look the bees!  
  
Naraku : im coming for her to Inu-yasha smirks then leaves  
  
Inu-yasha : Coming for who.....!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Authors note : HEYYYYY I finally made my next Chappie!!!! Finally! I hope you like it!  
  
And you don't have to R+R but please don't flame! : ( ! 


End file.
